


I WANNA BE ADORED YOU

by Noirfluerxx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Heterosexual Relationship, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfluerxx/pseuds/Noirfluerxx
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que la persona que amas no te entrega todo lo que desearías, y tu corazón duele por ello?Quizás sientas que mueres, pero a veces no somos capaces de ver lo real, y terminamos abriendo los ojos muy tarde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los que decidieron leer este fanfic, el cual es un spin off de mi fanfic "Soulmates never die" el cual de momento pueden encontrar en hotel bella muerte latinoamerica. 
> 
> Espero les agrade esta historia. Gracias por leer.

_Capítulo 1:_

¿Alguna vez has sentido que la persona que amas no te entrega todo lo que desearías, y tu corazón duele por ello? Quizás sientas que mueres, pero a veces no somos capaces de ver lo real, y terminamos abriendo los ojos muy tarde. ______________________________________

**_Año 1996_ **

—¿Cuándo piensan llegar tu hermano y Frank? Se supone ensayamos a la una, y ya ha pasado media hora de eso— Me decía Matt tirado sobre su batería con cara de hastío, la misma que tenía Ray desde el asiento apoyado en su guitarra, la cual comenzaba a afinar por cuarta vez .

 

Suspiré sin responder acomodándome los anteojos y el bajo, siempre hacían lo mismo y ya no era divertido.

 

Supuestamente Gerard, mi hermano, era el líder de la banda, pero siempre llegaba tarde, borracho y drogado, o simplemente no llegaba, y ya a los chicos no les estaba pareciendo gracioso.

 

Por otro lado Frank siempre iba a buscarlo, y terminaban discutiendo en medio del ensayo, si seguíamos así este proyecto se iba a disolver y me molestaba su poca responsabilidad, en especial de mi hermano quien se supone era el adulto en todo esto.

 

Los nervios estaban colapsándome por lo cual deje mi instrumento en su pedestal y me agache a la pequeña hielera que teníamos en el garaje para sacar una cerveza y tomármela de una tirada, sin siquiera darme el gusto de saborearla, aunque tampoco había nada que degustar en ella, era la más barata, lo único que podía pagar un grupo de chicos de preparatoria sin ingresos más allá de sus mesadas.

 

Suspiré algo enojado, ya eran las 2 y ninguno se dignaba a aparecer, por lo cual retome mi puesto y prendí el micrófono frente a mí. —Ray, prende tu micrófono, vamos a ensayar y tú cantas ¿ok? — Dije con seriedad tomando la púa para golpear suavemente una de las cuerdas de mi instrumento, dando inicio al tema, cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quise llegar tarde, me surgió un imprevisto y no pude llegar antes, realmente lo siento. — Un agitado Frank decía mientras se ponía la guitarra y afinaba con desesperación.

 

—¿Tu imprevisto se llama Gerard de casualidad? Aunque, no lo veo detrás de ti…— Dijo algo irónico y confundido Matt buscando con su mirada al mencionado, y no, no había llegado y eso me cabreaba, junto con el rostro serio del resto de mis compañeros, por lo cual apague el micrófono con brusquedad y desconecte mi instrumento.

 

—Se acabó, esto se fue a la mierda, hoy al menos yo no voy a tocar nada, ya me harte— Un semi grito salió dentro de mí hasta que mire el borde de la puerta , una sonrisa chueca y ojos muy achinados además de rojos, nos miraba soltando más que un suspiro salió de su boca.

 

—Mikey, relájate— Arrastró la última vocal al decírmelo acercándose donde yo estaba para abrazarme por el cuello, apoyando su cabeza en mis hombro, a lo que yo lo empuje, apestaba a hierba y alcohol. —Pero hermanito, no te enfurezcas , llegue ¿no?, además, es culpa de Frankie por no ir a buscarme como debes, es malo, Frankie es muy malo — Esta vez apuntó con el dedo al mencionado y luego lo abrazó del mismo modo que yo, solo que le beso el rostro de forma muy incómoda para todos.

 

—¡Ya Gerard déjate de estupideces! Tienes a todos hartos, me tienes a mi harto que soy tu hermano, sabes, vete a la puta mierda, me largo— Tomé mi funda y salí dando un gran portazo a ese garage, pero para mí desgracia solo tenía que doblar en la esquina para entrar a casa, no podía correr hasta perderme como estaba deseando hacer en aquel instante.

 

Subí la escalera hasta mi cuarto, tirándome sobre la cama mirando el techo, ya estaba harto de todo esto, la idea en un principio era juntarnos entre amigos a pasar un buen rato, tocar y beber un poco, pero Gerard y su maldita necesidad de llamar la atención de todo el mundo nos estaba jodiendo, me estaba jodiendo a mí y a cada persona a su alrededor.

 

Suspiré y me puse de pie caminando hacía mi armario, de allí saque una cerveza y la bebí con un poco más de lentitud, al parecer eso del alcoholismo era genético. Volví a lanzarme a la cama y cerré mis ojos para dormir, ni siquiera quería bajar a comer algo, no quería toparme con nadie más por ahora.

 

Y así fue como dormí hasta eso de las 6 de la tarde, mi mamá sabía que no era buena idea despertarme, además, debió haber estado ocupada con Gerard en ese estado. Estire los brazos para luego pasar una de mis manos por mi cabello y asomarme a la ventana, fue allí que pude ver lo tarde que era ya que estaba oscureciéndose el cielo.

 

Miré hacia abajo y pude ver como mi hermano se encontraba hablando acaloradamente con Frank, ambos se gritaban y empujaban, hasta que el más bajo dio un gran empujón para salir corriendo mientras lloraba a mares, y Gerard se quedaba allí afuera quieto como una estatua hasta que luego de un rato comenzó a patear un tarro de basura.

 

Siempre era lo mismo entre ellos, que relación era tan tóxica que no podía entenderla.

 

Suspire nuevamente y me fui hasta el borde de la cama, allí me senté a esperar, sabía que era lo que procedía a todo esto.

 

—Mikey ¿Puedes venir a casa por favor? —Una triste voz me rogó por el otro lado de la bocina del teléfono, asenti primero con mi cabeza y luego con mi voz para que supiera que iría a verlo, siempre era lo mismo, se peleaban y luego me lo contaba, lloraba por mi hermano, me decía que era la última vez, y luego de nuevo estaba allí pendiente de él, sin dejarlo ni a luz ni a sombra.

 

Tome una chaqueta oscura que estaba encima y salí de mi cuarto bajando las escaleras con rapidez, Gerard no había entrado, eso me ayudaba un poco, así no me preguntaría donde iba.

 

Me monte en la bicicleta y comencé a pedalear, de vez en cuando daba suspiros largos,tener que arreglar estos problemas ya no me estaba gustando.

 

Puse mi bicicleta en un costado de la cochera de la casa de Frank y toqué el timbre esperando este abriera, pero para mi sorpresa me recibió una chica que jamás había visto, era alta, casi como yo, de cabello corto y pelirrojo, pecas y ojos extrañamente violáceos, me quedé allí petrificado mirándole mientras ella hacia lo mismo, levantando suavemente una de sus cejas, hasta que la voz de Frank rompió el silencio.

 

—Pasa Mikey, ella es Emile, una chica nueva en el salón, sino hubieses faltado toda la semana ya la hubieses conocido. — dijo este haciéndome pasar, a lo que ella estiro la mano con una sonrisa y yo la apreté con cuidado.

 

—Soy Mikey —ella rió, ya que Frank había dicho mi nombre hace 3 segundos.


End file.
